Hey Potter
by Random Little Remus Lover
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Hey Stephen". Lily and James. Lily fiiinally figures out that she loves him! ; but is it really real...? Read to find out ; reviews brighten up my day


**_A/N) i wrote this randomly idk how long ago, to prove a point to my sister... but I actually like it, so... Here it is!_**

**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you.**

"Hey, James," I murmured as he glided past the spot I was sitting on near the lake.

"Well, well, well, little Miss Lily finally used my name!" I glared and got up with the intention of finding a good spot on him to smack, but our eyes met and I stopped short. And then I knew I'd known all along. Ah well, we all knew I would end up with him. I sighed, still looking into his eyes. They really were enchanting.

His eyebrows were brought down in confusion…probably because I hadn't slapped him yet.

"Let's take a walk, J-" I cleared my throat and mock glared at him "Potter." He laughed and we started talking.  
**  
As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things that I wanted to.**

We didn't talk about us, we didn't talk about anything important. We both rambled on and on about nothing and everything at the same time.

After a little while I took his hand but kept talking and not meeting his eyes. The enchanting eyes that were boring into the side of my head.

We talked about everything save for how perfect his hand was in mine. He had me laughing, and smiling and wishing we never had to stop talking. There were so many things I wished I could say.****

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold.

We rambled but I was mulling things over in my head. I thought on how he had never let me be. He'd never given up. He had been persistent. He was never the slightest perturbed by my many, many let downs. And harsh let downs at that. He had been so…determined, I suppose.****

Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone.  
  
He_ had_ been determined. Well, what if I did love him? What would that mean? Would much change? Only for the better, I thought with a secretive smile on my face.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing," I replied a little too innocently. I had never really thought of anyone romantically before. When a best friend suggested a date, or asked whom I liked, James was the first thing that popped into my head. But I shoed him away and said "no one." I figured I just wouldn't have anyone like that for me until later on. But now I can finally stop being so stubborn.

**  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**

He really was the most gorgeous person. He turned back to the ground and I stole a glance at his face. Ironically it started to rain. But neither of us made the slightest flinch toward the castle.  
**  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so.**

"I like the rain." He said changing the subject again. I looked up at him and my gaze flickered between his eyes and his lips. I wish he would just kiss me. I sighed and looked down again

"I like the rain too, James. It's fun to dance in the rain. Have you ever danced in the rain Potter?"  
**  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.**

I always felt insanely special near him. He was the best. If he bugged me, it always made me smile later. After the fact.

"No, Lily, I haven't danced in the rain. Have you?" He asked, his eyes intensely curious with a little mischief deep inside. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I looked away again.

**Can't help it if there's no one else,**

I amaze myself. How could I hate him so and then now, I love him? I know why. I never hated him… I always loved him.

"Of course Potter, I always dance in the rain. Except when I'm here. That would be so embarrassing."  
**  
Mmm, I can't help myself.**

"Would it be embarrassing if _I_ danced _with_ you?" He asked, as casual as if it were an invitation to dinner.

"It depends on when that would be." I said beating around the bush. It couldn't hurt to have a little fun. By now we were both soaked but neither was complaining.

He chuckled "What does time have to do with anything?" he asked turning and stopping to look at me, smirking. Our fingers were still entwined. I shrugged and he shook his head. "What about now, hmm? There's no time like the present," he said, curiosity burning in his eyes.

**HeyStephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
so I've got some things to say to you.**

"Okay…" I said placing my arms around his neck. His traveled to my waist. We swayed slowly and he hummed an unfamiliar tune. I cautiously leaned my head on his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"James…" I murmured

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry." I sighed

He chuckled "For what, Lily, darling?"

"Not realizing sooner." I whispered

"What do you mean...?" He said, and I could tell he was smiling. "Do you mean what I think you mean, Lily?!" He said getting excited and I giggled

"Yes," I smiled

**I've seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do.**

I was smart in school and I knew most everything when it came to logic and everything but I've no clue how to do things like this.

I pulled away so I could see his face. He was glowing.

**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name,**

"I-I-I love you," I faltered but kept my eyes on his.

If I thought he was glowing before…

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, LILY!!" He picked me up at my waist and spun me around.  
**  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change.**

"Oh!" I laughed as he set me back on the ground. He hugged me. I loved this. He couldn't stop being like this. This is what I love about him

"James!" I laughed

"Yes, Love?" He laughed

"I love this about you. You cannot ever stop being like this." I laughed "You're so…energetic, and hyper!" He laughed and hugged me again.

**Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same.**

"Lily, all these school romances always last a month, or until the end of the year, or even rarely to the end of seventh. Lily I want to be serious. Like, like, we're…" He trailed off again. I laughed and finished his thought for him.

"Like, we're going to get married when we're older." I smiled. He nodded "That doesn't sound too bad, Potter. Mrs. Lily Evans Potter. I think that has a nice ring to it." I said smirking. He was getting closer and closer.

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel.**

The rain was still falling and our noses were touching now. His beautiful, perfect nose. His deep eyes were burning into mine.

**Can't help it if i wanna kiss you in the rain so**

"Lily," he murmured again. He shook his head slightly, our noses bumping. "Would you slap me?" He asked, his eyes glowing with anticipation.

**Come feel this magic ive been feeling since I met you**

I tilted my chin up and our lips met. It was like magic. It was sweet and slow and not pushing any boundaries.

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

This wouldn't feel right with anyone but him.

**I can't help myself**

I can't help it anymore. I love him and that's that. He's mine. He pulled away and murmured my name.

**They're dimming the street lights**

I woke up to find Alice calling my name. Obviously I was sleep talking again. Oh. It was a dream. Oh, no.

**You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?**

How was it only a dream? It was so real. And so wonderful and I wanted it to last forever, and it hadn't even happened. It was all I could do not to start bawling.

**I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
and shine, shine, shine**

It was perfect and I want it so bad.

"What time is it?" I murmured to Alice.

"Six, why? What are you doing? Where are you going? Lily?" I was getting dressed, going out to the quidditch pitch. It was Saturday and the quidditch team had early practice. Ironically it was raining, and I was soaking wet before I ever was half way to the quidditch pitch.

But then I was there. Alone. The team had early practice, but it was at six thirty. I sighed and sat down on the bleacher. I pulled out my writing pad and tried to remember that melody that James had been humming in the dream. I wrote down lyrics that fit. A poem. I named it "Hey Potter." It was all very fresh in my mind so it took me all of about ten minutes. I had found a spot that had an overhang, so the pad wasn't soaked.

**HeyStephen I could give you fifty reason why I should be the one you choose**

Then doubt started in my mind. What if he didn't like me anymore…? He had stopped pestering me for the most part this year. My stomach churned as I heard the lovely marauders come out. I shoved the pad back into my pocket and jumped off the bleachers.

**All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you**

As I walked around to where they were, I laughed. I just wrote a song. Hah. For Potter, nonetheless!

"J-Potter," I called, wincing "I need to talk to you." He turned around and his eyes bugged out. He quickly recovered and shouted a command out to the other players, as he was the captain. They started zooming around the pitch and he walked over to me. I turned as he came level with me, and walked around the back of the bleachers.

**I can't help it if you look like an angel**

"So Lily, come to proclaim your undying love for me already?"

"Yeah," I laughed "I am." This stopped him short.

"Huh?"  
**  
Can't help it if i wanna kiss you in the rain so**

"Potter, I'm serious. I love you." I smiled blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Is this a joke?" He said, "It's not funny." He was serious now. I'd hurt his feelings.

I sighed and walked back to him. I put my arms around his neck and said, quite boldly for the way my legs were about to give out: "James, I love you. I have ever since first year. I just didn't know it." His eyes were wide again.

"R-Really?" He whispered

I nodded "Now, put your hands on my waist, and kiss me." I said. His eyes searched mine for any hint of humor. He found none and I saw his eyes light up.

**Come feel this magic ive been feeling since I met you**

Our noses touched as his hands landed on my waist, and I was lost in his hazel eyes long before our lips met. But when they did I was alert again.

**Can't help it if there's no one else**

Just like in my dream, it wouldn't have felt right with anyone but him.

**I can't help myself**

We twirled and kissed and my hands were in his hair and his hands were barely behaving themselves. He pulled away and murmured my name. I shook my head and our noses bumped over and over again.

"Go play quidditch." I laughed "Your team misses you." I tilted my chin up and kissed him once more.

He took a deep breath and disentangled his hands. He turned around and started walking toward the quidditch pitch. He turned and ran back to me. He took me in his arms and spun me around like he had in my dream. He set me down and kissed me again.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. How many nights I stayed up trying to imagine it…amazing." He shook his head and kissed me again. He was glowing again. It was a little interesting kissing him when we were both smiling so huge. He pulled away.

**if you look like an angel**

He turned with a huge smile on his face and grabbed my hand. He led me back to the spot on the bleachers where I had been sitting before. It was still raining, and when we came back into sight of the quidditch pitch Remus came running over to us. He looked at out hands, fingers entwined and his eyes bugged out. I sat down and James went to the field.****

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

I was soaked but I didn't care. I was very, very happy. I watched him play and whenever we locked gazes he smiled and did something stupid. A few times Sirius had to slap him in the back of the head.

I thought it was adorable.****

Come feel this magic ive been feeling since I met you

When he was finally done we walked back to the castle together and I told him about my dream.****

Can't help it if there's no one else

"I told you I was dreamy." He laughed running his free hand through his hair.

"You're so arrogant." I laughed****

I can't help myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself

"But arrogance is sexy for me." He laughed "You just can't help yourself."

I laughed and shook my head. He always makes everyone laugh. He's so good at it.

Breakfast was starting and we walked into the great hall hand in hand. Everyone who knew us (which was everyone) was silent. And staring at us. Alice was sweeping the floor with her jaw. I kissed James on the cheek and sat down at my seat. He sat at his and everything was normal. Every once in a while our eyes would meet and he would wink at me.

This is great. No one asked us. We were just _there_ now. As we always should've been. That night, of course, Alice and absolutely every girl in gryffindor interrogated me. I liked this. It was fun.

I really do love him.

As I lay in bed that night I smiled as I thought of that morning. I sighed and fell asleep, completely content.**  
**


End file.
